The Clarity of a Rainy Afternoon
by Schermionie
Summary: "I often find," said a voice somewhere to his right, "that a good, long think in the rain can make the harder decisions of one's life seem far easier." :Filius Flitwick goes for his interview for Charms Professor. Oneshot challenge response.:


**Disclaimer:** You know it, J. K. Rowling owns it.

**Challenge Name:** The Character and Scene Challenge

**Challenge Issuer:** EveryShadeOfDeath

**Challenge:** Pick two numbers and get a corresponding character and scene in return. Then write!

**A/N**: My character was Filius Flitwick and my scene was 'standing in the rain'. I hope I did alright with it -- the characterisations and flow particularly worry me. **Please review** and tell me how I did! Reviews are the only payment FanFiction authors receive. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way. Thanks, and enjoy!~

* * *

Filius stared up at the imposing gates of Hogwarts, thinking they were just as imperious as they had been when he was but a first year.

Perhaps he should turn back.

But the rain falling around him would mean that all the warm, dry places of Hogsmeade, where he had a room for the night, would be packed with people, all desperate to keep away from the bad weather. Filius was dry, thanks to a most useful and simple water deterring charm, but he was far from warm.

Hogwarts, he remembered, was warmer on the south side, where the Headmaster's office was located: his destination.

But the castle would also be packed with people. _Children_.

Filius was used to a life of travelling, of never staying in one place, in order to duel the few who had the will to try and challenge him. It was something he enjoyed, the perfection and application of an art, but in recent years, as he grew older, it had begun to feel empty, lonely. Hogwarts and its inhabitants were anything but that.

Did he really have the right to teach them? Did he, ever the prodigy, actually have the patience?

He really should turn back. There would be other, more suitable candidates, he was sure.

But then...

"I often find," said a voice somewhere to his right, "that a good, long think in the rain can make the harder decisions of one's life seem far easier."

At the sound, Filius was jolted from his reverie. He turned round sharply and looked up to see the kindly face of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, who appeared to have just arrived to find him there. Albus Dumbledore was tall where Filius was short, whimsical where he was serious and always decisive. How the two had become friends was quite the mystery.

"Albus!" squeaked Filius. He noticed that, unlike himself, Albus did not appear to have used any kind of water deterring charm; the man was drenched, and seemed quite content about it.

"Filius," greeted Albus pleasantly. He glanced up to the dark rain clouds for a pensive moment before continuing. "It's early, but I suppose you've come for your interview? Most unfortunate, that we should need one in the middle of the year."

"Yes," the former Duelling Champion agreed, sounding surer than he felt. "My condolences."

Albus nodded. "And so?" he said brusquely, turning to other matters. "What is your answer to my question: what do you think you can teach the students of Hogwarts?"

Filius blinked, feeling colder by the minute. "Is this really the right place for an interview?" he asked, thinking of the warm office they should be having one in.

The Headmaster gave a little shrug. "Since you did not seem inclined to enter Hogwarts, I thought you might prefer talking _outside_ of it. There is something to be said for the clarity of a rainy afternoon."

"Well," said Filius lightly after a moment of staring at his friend's soaking wet robes, "I suppose I could teach them not to go out in the rain without first applying a certain rain repelling charm."

"A most sensible subject choice," replied Albus, eyes twinkling. "Would you like to continue this inside, old friend? At the very least, we have much to catch up on."

Filius turned his eyes back to the gate. Perhaps he _should_ go back. Hogwarts had set him on the road that his life had gone down; perhaps it was time that he helped it do the same for others.

"And at least one duel to have," he reminded Albus. "At the last count, I had two more wins than you, yes?"

They left the rain behind, bickering about what counted as a 'win' and 'sheer, dumb luck'.


End file.
